I love you Daddy
by Lyssa-Ann
Summary: Seperation between Heero and Relena left Heero in the clearwith living a free lifestyle, Relena returns to him in a new way. With that foreverchanging him and afraid that the person most important to him wont accept his future lifestyle.
1. Prologue!

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing, Never did never will because if I did I would probably be loaded about now and would be off doing other things, haha. R&R please!

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" She shouted while searching angrily in a closet for a suitcase.

"Can't take what, what is unbearable for you now?" He growled watching his wife recklessly tearing through their closet. She stood up, her honey blond hair thrown up in a messy bun that was slowly falling out, blue eyes shooting daggers at the ex Gundam pilot.  
Watching her built up anger and frustration in him, running a large muscular hand through his unruly thick brown hair he walked over to a wall of the bedroom leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't stop her, no not once she reached this point ever since she announced her pregnancy.

It was the happiest moment of their lives, but ended up ruining them. Before the pregnancy heir jobs would eat away at their personal time, one was locked up in an executive office working ten hour days with little vacation the other a Vice Foreign Minister who was scarcely home and when was home had her face buried in paperwork. The pregnancy only made the situation worse, not only did they have to squeeze in time for each other but now they had to fit even more time to plan for their soon to be baby. The stress between them rose to the point where it only took one tiny mishap to set one of them off causing yet another fight.

"Is that all you're going to do?" She yelled in annoyance as she stormed off into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it. Letting out a large sigh the ex Gundam pilot walked off from the bedroom to the hallway and leaned against the wall closest to the bathroom door again folding his arms like he did previously in the other room.

"You know that this is just going to keep happening" He finally admitted, his face flushed with frustration, his Prussian blue eyes glared intensely at the ceiling as if it were to tell him a way out of this mess.

"Honey, we have problems, big problems I'm not going to deny it and you can't either" He started each word seemed to just flow freely from his mouth.  
"We can't raise a child if were going to fight like this day in and day out." His voice softened hoping that his words would hit his wife hard and realize that they need either to separate or see a marriage counselor.

Still refusing to unlock the door the honey blonde haired woman stared at it and thought for a while then slammed the door with her fist, not accepting what fate was handing them. She unlocked the door, walked quietly to the bedroom, and finished packing; her husband's blue eyes fixed on her every movement.

"No, this is it you spare no time for me… Me… your wife the one you promised to love and cherish forever god knows that when our child is born he or she won't even know your name!" She blurted out suddenly.

"You're one to talk Mrs. Vice Foreign Minister," He said waving his arms in a manner that made her title sound important.  
"You are never home, you sometimes aren't even in our country for what seems like months and you think that our child won't remember _my_ name." He argued.

"You blame me for all of our fucking problems, don't you realize that it's _my_ paycheck that pays for this house, it's _my_ ass I have to bust to give you what ever you want." He continued.

"Oh so this is where it comes down to…again about how _you're_ the one caring the money around here, did you ever stop to think that maybe once just once a little personal time between us would mean more to me then whatever you could buy with your big fat paycheck?" She hollered back finishing her packing she marched out of the bedroom into the kitchen grabbing her car keys.

"So you're really going to leave huh?" Her husband asked ignoring his wife's question as he threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes.

"I know how this act goes; you leave for about a day, realize that you want to come back, you do come back then beg me for forgiveness. Yeah I see what you're up to I think it's somewhat entertaining to say the least." He said with a smirk.

Greatly offending his wife to no end she grabbed a hold of a sugar jar aimed and threw it as hard as she could at him missing as it broke against the wall smashing it into small pieces with sugar flying everywhere.

"You are a bastard for what you just said, you know that? I am done with your shit!" She screamed in retaliation.

"My shit?! You just threw a fucking jar of sugar at me, how on earth do you think what I do is more intolerable than the shit you do!"

"What ever I'm done here, I'm leaving you son of a bitch!"

"Fine leave don't let the door hit you on your flat ugly ass on the way out Relena and don't ever fucking show your shit-assed face here again!"

"Fuck you! I'll be back count on that Heero Yuy in three years I will be back, fucking count on it!"

In addition, with that, the front door slammed shut shaking the room including Heero; from that day, forth his life would change dramatically.

* * *

The last three years since his break up with Relena, Heero had more time to himself and with that, he received so many benefits. The first one being his hours were cut which flew as a sign of relief to him, no longer would he have to work ten long painstaking hours. He could now work a comfortable six-hour shift and still maintain his position as an executive.

He moved into small house the price was a bit high but it suited him well. It was a comfortable two-bedroom home with a full bath, large kitchen and dining room. The living room walls were painted a corn silk cream with a dark red trim; the furniture was simple, a couch with a few end tables and a coffee table standing in front of a rather large TV. The rest of the house was decorated just as nicely, everything was clean, well kept and organized it was the perfect place for the single ex-gundam pilot.

* * *

Heero awoke to the obnoxious ring of his alarm clock. Ruffling his thick brown hair with his hand he sat up looked out the window in his bedroom and walked towards his bathroom. For Heero he kept things simple right down to the pajamas he wore, which was his boxers, and long pants, his clothes were simple too. Unless at work he wore a t-shirt and jeans with the occasional jacket if the weather was too chilly, this of course being his summer attire.  
Once finished with half of his morning routine he heard a knock at the door. Quickly throwing on a bathrobe, he rushed to the door and opened it. Outside stood a short older woman wearing a formal dress suit with her hair in a tight bun, caring a baby carriage in one hand, a clipboard stuffed with papers in the other.

"Mr. Yuy I presume?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?" He answered hesitantly.

"Yeah I just need you to sign some papers for me". She replied sounding rushed.

"For… what?" He asked sporting a curious face, his Prussian blue eyes glaring straight at the woman's dull gray orbs.

"For custody over your daughter" She replied in a snotty tone.

* * *

Hmmmm is this Relena coming back?  
Hmm its hard to say for now but I'm working on the next chapter which will explain a lot more. Please review, review and review!  



	2. Breakfast of Champions

"Child…Daughter?" He said skeptically. Heero's mind was racing 'daughter how could I…' Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Relena!" He said. The woman stared at him tilting her head slightly, as she took her short crooked hand and scratched her head slightly in confusion.

"Laura" She spat back. Snapping out of his newfound discovery, he blinked taking a few steps back then leaning forward.

"Laura?" The named tasted weird to Heero, but at the same time sounded pure and innocent as it rang through his ears.

"Your daughter, Laura Mae Peacecra… Err I mean Yuy excuse me I was reading off this transfer agreement." The woman said apologetically. Heero nodded nervously.

'So you really came back huh Relena?' He asked himself his big blue orbs gazing at the baby carrier in the woman's hand; its back was facing him he was anxious to see his daughter though still skeptical that he is now to be the child's permanent caretaker.

"Can I see her first?" He said feeling somewhat guilty of his request, he didn't want it to seem like if he was displeased by his daughter's appearance then he wouldn't want her, but he asked and he couldn't take back his words so he just stared blankly for the woman to respond. The woman nodded and handed him the carrier.

Slowly not really knowing what to do, he walked with the carrier over to the couch placing it beside him. Anticipation with a mix of adrenaline ran through him wildly, as he carefully removed the soft yellow blanket revealing a sleeping little girl. Her face was soft and innocent, with a button nose and rosy cheeks, she cooed as Heero gently nudged his finger into her small hand. His heart dropped when she tightly wrapped her fingers around him and smiled as she opened her eyes revealing beautiful sparkling blue eyes. He instantly fell in love with her. Releasing himself from his daughter's strong iron grip, he turned to the woman and proceeded to fill out the forms necessary for his custody over her.

Once finished the woman said goodbye to Heero, waved goodbye to Laura, and walked off. Closing the door behind him still in his bathrobe, he walked towards Laura and couldn't help but smile. Laura giggled and cooed, as she wiggled around in the carrier holding her hands up to Heero as if she were signaling for him to come closer. Responding quickly to his daughter's request Heero leaned in closer to Laura to where his hair was tickling Laura's hand, she giggled and proceeded to grab hold of Heero's thick brown locks. "Oww" he whispered not wanting to scare Laura. She had quite the grip and found Heero's hair fascinating as she continued to play with it, Heero smiled at her elatedly and whispered, "I will never let anything happen to you, Laura I promise you."

* * *

It was only a year since Heero first laid eyes on his little girl, his angle, as he liked to refer to her by. He had never been around babies before, the only thing he was accustomed to being around was battles, and the switch from mobile suits to dippers was a drastic one to him. 

Clueless at the beginning Heero struggled to care for Laura, he had to beg his boss for some time off to get both him and Laura on their feet. However, he was not alone the entire time of him getting used to his new lifestyle he had his fellow gundam pilots aid him when he needed a babysitter or someone to lend a helping hand.

Laura was somewhat fussy with the people who were around her; out of all of Heero's friends otherwise known as the gundam pilots she took a quick liking to Trowa out of all of them. Heero acknowledged this and made a mental note to ask him if he would baby sit Laura when he began working.

To much of Heero's surprise Laura took after him, both personality wise and physically. Laura knew when to turn off her giggles and be serious, she was quiet and kept to herself at times, but she was usually a social butterfly when around a huge group of people. Heero thought that, _that_ specific trait Laura inherited from Relena. Bubbly was something one would use when describing Laura, bubbly yet serious when needed to be. She was a quick learned and swift on her feet, and to think she was only three! Heero was relieved to find that Laura was a patient little girl, who hardly acted spoiled, complained, whined, or even cried. The only time Heero could recall Laura crying is when she was either having a nightmare, or she couldnt find Heero when she needed him.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Heero was awoken by small fingers pulling on his nose. He slowly opened his eyes to see a little girl with sparkling blue eyes, wearing pink pajamas with hearts on them hovering over him giggling he smiled and sat up. 

"Good morning there" He said softly. He noticed that once again his loving little angle crawled her way out of her crib and made her way into his room. This was a typical habit of Laura's, she always liked exploring places and never could stay put in one place. It was a hassle for Heero since, he liked having an eye on her at all times and when she would wonder off it would end up sending Heero in a panic.

Heero picked up Laura and hugged her "Hungry?" he asked. She nodded innocently as Heero carried her out of his bed and walked to the kitchen. Placing Laura on the ground he opened up one of the cupboards, then turned to her "What'll it be today honey". She thought for a moment then crawled to the refrigerator and proceeded to try to open it. Noticing her struggle Heero closed the cupboard door and opened up the fridge letting Laura explore its contents. Laura fixed her eyes on an orange juice carton, and started to climb up the counters of the refrigerator to retrieve the carton.

"Woah there" Heero said as he hoisted Laura up into his arms. Her eyes were still set on the juice carton she reached her hands out in an attempt to grab it. "Is this what you want?" Heero pointed to the juice carton and grabbed it Laura's face instantly lit up as she was placed on the counter, and watched her daddy fill her sippy cup up with juice.

"Taank yeww!" Laura squealed as she sipped her juice Heero smiled warmly "Now what do you want to eat?" He asked. Laura looked confused tilting her head slightly she looked at her cup and held it up to Heero. "No, you can't have just juice for breakfast, Laura you need to eat something" Registering that she couldn't have just the juice she crawled around the counter until she came apon a bread box, she opened it and took out two slices of bread and began eating one of them. She was displeased with the bread not being sweet, Heero watched as she crawled around again until she stumbled apon a jar full of white powder, believing that the substance she discovered was sugar she dipped it her bread into it and then took another bite. She grimaced as she chewed to what she thought was sugar, to find out she had dipped her bread in salt instantly she placed her bread beside her and swallowed the nasty substance and pouted.

Heero, couldn't help but watch he knew better than to intervene in Laura's exploration unless what she was doing would cause harm, but finding the difference sugar and salt was something he would let Laura figure out on her own. "Come here angel" He offered Laura his hand she accepted and wiggled toward him, he picked her up and put her on the couch "wait here for a little bit" He ordered but in a soft tone, obeying Laura waited patiently for her daddy to return. He did and with him, he brought a plate of toast with jam on it. Heero sat beside Laura and began eating a piece of toast, watching Laura moved herself closer to Heero.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Heero looked down to see Laura sitting on her legs wearing her puppy dog eyes in want of the toast he was eating. "Would you like some?" He asked as he pointed his toast in her direction. "Yes" she nodded but before she could grab a piece, Heero slid the plate away.

"Yes… What?" He asked hinting to Laura that her answer was missing something. Laura paused and thought for a while, then returned her eyes from the couch to her daddy's eyes

"Yes…" She hesitated hoping that what she was about to say was right "Yes, pwease" She said softly. Heero nodded in acceptance, he saw Laura's face light up as he handed her a piece of toast.

"Taank you!" she giggled as she chomped down on her toast, finished she smiled revealing a purple mustache made of jam. Heero chuckled as he grabbed a tissue on one of the end tables and wiped Laura's face.

"Now, what do you say we go get ready for today huh?" Heero said as he ran his hand through Laura's light brown curly locks, her eyes glowed as she nodded. "I wub yew daddy" she giggled as Heero carried her to her room he smiled to her. "I love you too my angle"

* * *

Sorry about this one being so long, and a bit of a drag, I wanted to just put out an introduction to Heero and Laura and how their relationship is. I kinda lost track on how much I was writing oh well I'm now working on chapter two and I don't know how long it will be but I promise to finish it soon. Thank you to anyone who reviewed it means a lot. Again I want to apologize for deleting this story earlier it was an accident but its back up and updated so yeah! 


End file.
